


Sherlock’s Water Broke

by SherlockedCAMPer



Series: Sherlock's Sick [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sick Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedCAMPer/pseuds/SherlockedCAMPer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do we finally find out what Sherlock had from Sherlock’s Mind? ...You’ll have to read to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock’s Water Broke

“After them. Don’t lose them. Hurry this way. No, this way!” Sherlock Yelled. “We have to get those thieves. John, don’t be daft.”

“Sherlock, really? I’m not being daft, maybe a bit worn out since I don’t have quite as long a stride as you do.” John was huffing trying to catch his breath.

“Sherlock, is everything OK up there?” Mrs. Hudson called.

“Hurry John, we need to get back to the boat before it gets dark.” Sherlock said as he started sprinting towards the docks. “If we’re lucky we can still catch the outgoing tide. That will help us catch the thieves. We must get that chest back.”

“Sherlock? Sherlock? What are you doing up there young man?” Mrs. Hudson was growing concerned.

“We must save that damsel in distress. Hurry now men. Hoist the boat up. Set the sails. Weigh anchor!” Sherlock yelled.

“Sherlock? Sherlock! What is with all of this water? Oh dear, looks like the pipe broke. Sherlock, are you hearing me?” Mrs. Hudson asked loudly as she walked into his room. He was tossing and turning on his bed calling out commands. Mrs. Hudson managed to get a hand on his forehead without getting socked. He was not only wet but quite warm. She gently tried waking him. “Sherlock, you’re burning up again.”

“Huh, what? Where’s the boat? We’re on the open sea. How did you get here? I was helping Red Beard by following an evil pirate that kidnapped his daughter. Why is there water all over my floor?” Sherlock started out groggy but was rambling by the end still not completely coherent as he was indeed sick.

“You had a water pipe break. I’ll call the plumber to fix the pipe and John to make sure you have nothing serious. You always have crazy dreams when you are sick.” Mrs. Hudson said before turning to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Why would I resolve Sherlock's Mind? That would not be very like Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss. ;)


End file.
